The Quarrel a couple
by Ameloyd
Summary: Alice dan Oz, sepasang kekasih yang harmonis  dalam arti lain . Bagaimanakah jadinya jika sebuah pertengkaran menerpa pasangan ini?
1. Chapter 1

Pagi semuanya! Eh? Lgi malam ya? atau sore? siang? Heheheheh langsung aja ya :P

Ini adalah Fanfic Amel yang ketiga, Mungkin cukup Aneh dan OOC kali ya.

Tapi Mohon di Review ya, Biar Amel tambah jago bikinnya. Please Read this Fanfiq...

Enjoy! ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>The Quarrel a couple<strong>

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts**

**Romance - Drama**

**Genre : T+**

Alice dan Oz, sepasang kekasih yang harmonis [dalam arti lain]. Bagaimanakah jadinya jika sebuah pertengkaran menerpa pasangan ini?

.

.

.

Ciicit..! Cit! Suara burung yang bersiul di hari yang cerah ini membuat sebuah Mansion mewah tampak lebih Arogan. Di Mansion itu, tinggallah sebuah keluarga -Keluarga Tak sedarah (Remaja-remaja yang berkumpul)- dan di tengah keluarga itu terdapat sebuah Pasangan yang jadi Primadona Keluarga itu. Mereka adalah Oz dan Alice. Pasangan yang unik.

Suatu hari, di halaman belakang sebuah Mansion, seorang pemuda berambut emas dengan mata jamrudnya sedang asyiknya berlari-lari disebuah Padang Bunga Lycoris.

"Oz!" Seorang gadis mungil Berambut Brunette tengah berlari memanggil Pemuda bernama Oz sambil membawa banyak bunga berwarna merah merekah. Alice, nama gadis itu.

"Hhh! Hhh! Yosh!" Gadis itu terengah-engah memberikan bunga yang ia bawa tadi ke Pemuda berambut emas itu.

"Waah! Bunga yang indah sekali, Alice!" Puji Oz.

"Hehehehe" Alice tersenyum seperti anak kecil

"Tapi... Dibandingkan bunga ini. Kamu jauh lebih indah bagiku, Alice" Oz mencium kening Alice dengan bibirnya yang lembut.

Wajah Alice pun merah merona.

"Hehehehehe" Mereka pun tertawa penuh kemesraan di padang bunga Lycoris itu. Sungguh Romantis...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Alice! Aduh... Kamu itu! Kan' sudah _Nee_ katakan, kalau makan, jangan dilahap langsung! Dipotong kecil-kecil dulu!" Tukas Sharon yang sedang menegur Alice.

Mereka saat ini sedang makan malam bersama. Seperti biasa, Alice memakan daging-daging besar itu dengan satu lahapan. Yang lainnya memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Alice itu, tapi Sharon tetap cerewet tentang sikap Alice yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah, Sharon-chan. Alice kan' setiap hari juga begitu?" Kata Oz menenangkan Sharon.

"Ah? Oz-sama! Tapi... kalau begini terus kan nanti jadi kebiasaan sampai tua." Bantah Sharon.

"Akh! Sharon..." belum sempat Alice menyelesaikan perkataannya, aura hitam dari Sharon sudah membuatnya takut.

"Ma,maksudku, _Nee. _Memangnya apa salahnya sih?" tukas Alice tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini berisik banget ya. Masa' setiap hari begini terus?" Kata Break menenangkan kejadian rutin ini.

"HABISS..!" mereka bertiga menjawab berbarengan.

Paman Oscar, Gil, Ada dan yang lainnya pun tertawa.

Akhirnya keributan itu pun mereda.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari ini, Elliot dan Reo akan datang berkunjung ke Mansion tempat Oz dan Alice.

"Hai Elliot! Reo! Lama tak jumpa!" Sapa Oz ke Elliot dan Reo yang baru saja sampai.

"Ah, Hai Oz!" Jawab Reo

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

Setelah agak lama, Elliot pun mengatakan tujuan awal ia datang ke tempat Oz. Dan ia meminta izin untuk menginap selama seminggu disana untuk ikut merasakan rasa kekeluargaan.

Tento Oz menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Malam ini, bulan tampak sangat jelas. Menerangi halaman mansion itu.

Oz yang sedang ingin mencari angin. Pergi mengitari halaman itu dengan bulan sebagai penerangan.

Ketika hendak mengitari pepohonan kesayangannya, ia melihat Alice dan Elliot berduaan disana. –Ada apakah ini?-

.

Karena Penasaran bercampur rasa cemburu. Oz mengamati tindakan mereka berdua.

Mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Oz pun semakin curiga.

...

sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu, namun mereka berdua belum juga bubar.

Tiba-tiba...

Alice mendekatkan wajahnya ke Elliot!

Mereka pun Berciuman!

"!" Oz pun kaget melihat itu.

Dia kabur dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Oz berlari menuju Kamarnya.

"Alice dan Elliot berciuman? A,apakah Alice sudah menjalin cinta dengan Elliot selain aku?" Pikir Oz dalam hatinya.

Oz pun akhirnya sampai di kamarnya dengan terengah-engah setelah berlari.

Setibanya ia di ruangannya, tanpa ia sadari, jatuhlah sebuah butiran air dari matanya...

... Oz...

Ia menangis...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Lho? Oz mana?" tanya Gil

Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan, namun, Oz tidak ada.

"Entahlah, dari pagi ini aku belum bertemu dengannya" Jawab Paman Oscar

"Hmm... Biar aku yang melihatnya. Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya" Seru Alice sambil meninggalkan meja makannya.

.

.

Alice pun tiba di depan kamar Oz. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sambil berteriak "Hey, Oz! Apa kau ada dikamarmu?"

Namun, tak ada jawaban.

Alice pun berkali-kali melakukan hal yang sama karena ia merasakan hawa keberadaan Oz. Namun hasilnya nihil. Seruan Alice sama sekali tak dijawab.

Akhirnya ia pun naik darah. Dan mendobrak kamar Oz. –Hanya Alice yang berani berbuat begitu karena ia telah berulang kali masuk ke kamar Oz-

Kamar itu pun terbuka, dan didapatinya Oz yang sedang merenung.

"Ah! Oz! Kenapa kau tak menjawabku!" marah Alice sambil mendekati Oz

Oz hanya cuek. Alice pun tambah marah. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan Oz sambil marah "Hey! Kenapa kau jadi murung begini, sih?"

Oz pun kelihatannya mulai gusar dengan guncangan Alice dan ia pun mengeluarkan kata...

"Lalu kenapa kamu berciuman dengan Elliot!" Seru Oz dengan lantangnya

. . .

Keheningan menerpa ruangan itu ...

"A,apa...?" Alice pun Heran dengan perkataan Oz.

"Apa Maksudmu Oz! Hey!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Alice! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Tukas Oz

"Apa Maksudmu! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti!" Bantah Alice.

Mereka pun bertengkar mulut dengan suara yang sama-sama besar. Membuat semua penghuni Mansion itu datang ke mereka berdua.

.

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, Alice!" Tukas Oz

"Ugh! Sudah kubilang aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Oz!" Bantah Alice.

Alice yang marah pun langsung melemparkan bantal ke muka Oz.

Oz pun tak mau kalah. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini Oz melawan Alice.

"Hey! Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Hentikan pertengkaran kalian ini!" Seru Vincent

"Ukh!" Gil pun menarik Oz dan menenangkannya. Begitu pula dengan Sharon, ia memeluk Alice untuk menenangkannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Jawab mereka berdua didekap.

Mereka pun bertengkar hebat.

.

.

Setelah agak lama bertengkar, Alice dan Oz pun akhirnya menghentikan pertengkaran mereka [dengan alasan lelah]. Tapi, belum ada yang mau minta maaf. Pertengkaran mereka pun berlanjut.

"Apa-apaan sih, si Oz itu? Padahal aku kan tak melakukan apa-apa!" Tukas Alice yang sedang bermain di kamar Sharon.

"Ng... Mungkin kamu melakukan hal yang dibenci, Oz-sama." Jawab Sharon

"Hah? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" bantah Alice

"Hmm... Coba katakan padaku, apa yang kamu lakukan sebelumnya, Alice" Usul Sharon

"Ng... Yang aku lakukan sebelumnya..." Cukup lama Alice menyelesaikan perkataannya itu. Dan akhirnya...

"Aku tak ingat"

...

"Ukh! Menyesal aku telah bertanya padamu, Alice-chan" Sharon kecewa

"?" Alice hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Di lain Pihak. Terdapat Oz, Gil dan Break yang sedang minum teh di beranda Mansion itu.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Bukannya selama ini tak pernah begitu?" Tanya Gil

"..." Oz hanya diam

"Khehehehe, Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat Oz Vessalius cemburu." Seru Break.

"A,apa!" Oz kaget [Gil juga ikut Kaget :P]

"Apa itu benar, Oz?" Tanya Gil tak percaya

"Ah! Ng,...Anu..." Oz pun tak bisa menjawab

"Break... Da,darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Oz pada Break. Ia pun pura2 tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Gil.

"Khehehehehe, Kelihatan jelas dari Wajahmu itu" Jawab Break

"Ukh!"

"Hey, Oz! Jawab Pertanyaanku! Itu betul atau tidak?" Gil pun marah karena dicuekkin

"Ah, Anu... Ng..."

"I-iya..." Oz pun akhirnya mengakuinya

"Hah! A-APA?" Gil pun kaget setengah mati

"Jangan-jangan gara-gara si _Baka-Usagi_ itu ya?" Tanya Gil

"..." Oz diam

"Ukh! Memangnya dia kenapa, Oz?" tanya Gil

"Ng... Alice... Aku melihatnya ciuman dengan Elliot."

"APA!" Tukas Gil sambil memasang wajah biru

"Be,benarkah itu?"

"Aku, tak melihatnya dengan jelas sih, tapi..." Belum sempat Oz selesai bicara Gil langsung pergi ke tempat Alice

"Tu, tunggu Gil!" Oz menghentika Gil

"Wa,wah! Oz, apa yang kau lakukan! biar aku yang beri pelajaran untuk si _Baka-Usagi_ itu!"

"Anu... Jangan... Lagipula mungkin aku salah lihat..." Oz pun memasang wajah sedih

"..." Gil hanya bisa diam melihat wajah yang telah lama tak ia lihat itu.

"Hh.. Baiklah..." Gil pun menyerah.

.

.

_To Be Continue..._

[Ng... Entah kenapa Kok si Break Hanya diam melihat Gil dan Oz ya? dia ketawa sendiri tuh! Hihihihihihihi :P]

* * *

><p>Haiya! Ok! Chapter 1 tamat!<p>

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya!~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Chapter ke-2 akhirnya selesai juga. mohon di Review ya

**Chapter 2**

"..."

Trak, Slurp... Hap! Nyam!...

.

.

"Anu... Kenapa Kalian semua diam? Bukannya biasanya selalu saja ada perdebatan?" tanya Elliot

Saat ini, keluarga Utama kita sedang sarapan. Namun, berbeda dengan biasanya. Tak ada perdebatan tentang tata cara makan. Hal ini pun membuat Yang lainnya (Yang tak terlibat) merasa aneh dan segan.

"Iya. Sebenarnya apa yan terjadi pada kalian, sih? Terutama untuk Oz dan Alice" Sambung Paman Oscar

"..." Tak ada yang menjawab.

Justru sebaliknya, Alice dan Oz memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ah... Aku dicuekin..." Keluh Paman Oscar

"Hmm... Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, sih?" Tanya Vincent

"DIA DULUAN YANG MULAI!" kali ini mereka berdua menjawab. Dan jawaban mereka sungguh membuat yang lain bingung

"Hah? Apa-apaan Kau! Jangan meniru ucapanku!" Alice tiba-tiba marah

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya Kau yang Meniruku! Ah! Jangan-jangan kau nge-fans sama aku, ya?" Jawab Oz

"Ukh! Mana sudi Aku nge-fans sama kamu! Cuih! Jangan membuatku marah ya!" Bantah Alice

"Hah? Justru kaulah yang membuatku marah tahu!" Tukas Oz

Alice pun naik darah dan akhirnya melemparkan nasi di piringnya ke muka Oz (Ia tak menggunakan Daging karena sayang)

Plak!

.

Nasi itu tepat mengenai wajah Oz. Membuat suasana mulai gaduh.

Yang lain pun mulai panik.

"Ukh...kh...! Mukaku yang kubanggakan...!" Kesal Oz

"Kh! Awas kau Alice! Rasakan ini!" Oz melawan Alice dengan melemparkan Daging steak miliknya.

.

Hap!

. . .

Alice menangkap Daging itu dengan melahapnya.

"?"

"Nyam! Hoah...!" Alice bersendawa

"Huahahahahaah! Kau terlalu bodoh! Daging tak akan mempan padaku!" Seru Alice.

"Ukh!"

Pertengkaran Alice dengan Oz semakin panas. Yang lainnya pun berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka.

.

Akhirnya pertengkaran mereka berdua mereda dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Di Kamar Alice...<p>

"Humph! Kenapa sih si Oz itu? Dia kan' _Manservantku_! Seenaknya saja melawanku!" Tukas Alice sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Uwah! Mukamu manis Alice! Eh? Maksudku, Coba tanyakan saja padanya kenapa ia menjauhimu, Alice" Kata Sharon

"Hmm... "

"Apa dengan begitu semuanya akan beres?" Tanya Alice

"Ng... Mungkin." Jawab Sharon

"Hmm... Baiklah! Aku akan tanyakan padanya!" Teriak Alice

Alice pun pergi keluar kamarnya dan segera mencari Oz

.

Di Kamar Oz...

"Ukh! Wajahku...~" Keluh Oz

"Khahahahaha! Wajahmu sangat aneh ketika dilempari Alice dengan Nasi!" Canda Break.

"Ukh!"

"Hey, Oz! Kenapa kau melarangku untuk menghukumnya sih?" tanya Gil

"... itu Tidak akan membantu Gil"

"Sudahlah... mungkin saja ia memang sedang _Bad Mood_" kata Paman Oscar

"Hmm... Mungkin saja"

Krek! Tiba-tiba Elliot dan Reo masuk ke kamar Oz.

"Hey! Oz Vessalius! Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Alice?" tanya Elliot

"..." Oz hanya diam tak menjawab. Justru ia tampaknya tak senang akan kehadiran Elliot.

"Ukh! Hey Oz! Kenapa kau pasang wajah suram itu ke aku, Hah?" tukas Elliot

"Hee~... Memangnya wajahku kelihatan begitu?" tanya Oz lesu

"SANGAT!" jawab Elliot, merinding.

"..." Reo kelihatannya sedang memerhatikan tingkah laku Oz ke Elliot.

.

"Hey Elliot! Jangan-jangan kaulah penyebab pertengkaran mereka"

"... " Perkataan Reo membuat suasana hening.

"Bukan begitu, Oz?" sambung Reo

.

.

"MEMANGNYA AKU SALAH APA?" Marah Elliot

"Hah? Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Tanya saja sama Oz" Jawab Reo

"Ukh!" Elliot melirik ke arah Oz.

"APA ITU BENAR!" tanya Elliot dengan aura mengerikan

Ukh.! Karena takut dengan sikap Elliot, Oz pun menjawab. "I-Iya"

.

"APA!" Semua orang di kamar itu terkejut dan bertanya (kecuali bagi Gil dan Break yang sudah tahu).

"KENAPA BISA AKU! HAH?" Tanya Elliot

"... Itu..."

.

.

.

"Karena aku melihat...Kau dan Alice... Berciuman"

. . .

"APA KAU BILANG!" Marah Elliot, sambil mencengkeram kera baju Oz

"Hey! Sudah sudah! Tenanglah!" Paman Oscar berusaha menenangkan

"Ta,tapi itu benar'kan! Elliot! Kau dan Alice pernah berciuman kan?" Oz akhirnya mengakui alasan kenapa ia membenci Alice dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Elliot

"KAPAN!" tanya Elliot

"Saat bulan terlihat sangat terang di malam lusa kemarin!" Jawab Oz lantang

.

.

.

"Ah... Jadi... karena itu..." entah kenapa Elliot mulai tenang

.

.

"KAU SALAH PAHAM TAHU!" Elliot naik darah dan kembali marah.

"A...apa maksudmu Elliot...?" tanya Oz

"Ukh! Kau ini!"

"Dengar ya! Saat itu Aku dan Alice tidak berciuman!" jelas Elliot

"Hah? Benarkah? Lalu APA?" tanya Oz tak percaya

"**Alice hanya membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku**!"

.

.

.

Jawaban Elliot membuat Oz menjadi buta...

.

.

"Apa?... Lalu apa yang ia bisikkan? Dan kenapa kalian berdua-an di sana?" Tukas Oz masih belum percaya

"... Terpaksa aku harus katakan. Demi Alice juga... Saat itu, Alice memintaku untuk membantunya... Membelikan Hadiah untuk hari Ulang tahunmu , Oz!" Jawab Elliot

!

"?... A, apa itu benar?..." Oz tampak sangat tertekan

"Ya! Sebetulnya ia mengingat hari ulang tahunmu dan menantikannya! Bahkan aku pun lupa hari ulang tahunmu!"

"...Alice... Ulang tahunku?"

"Ah! Benar juga! Sebentar lagi Oz kan ulang tahun!" Seru Gil

"Ulang tahunku ya? ...

Padahal aku pun sempat melupakannya... Tapi Alice... ia mengingatnya...?"

"Alice sangat memperhatikanmu tahu! Bahkan aku sempat iri padamu! Ia sangat perhatian padamu walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda! Kau tahu, kenapa ia memintaku untuk membantunya? Itu karena ia takut kalau hadiah yang seharusnya rahasia terbongkar jika ia pergi berbelanja. Karena itu ia memintaku untuk membelikannya!..."

"Hh..." Oz tak bisa berkata-kata

"Dan satu lagi! Apa kau tahu apa hadiah yang ia bisikkan padaku untuk membelikannya?" Tanya Elliot

"Itu... Kalung Liontin! Dengan foto dirinya dan foto... mu..." Sambung Elliot

BRAK!

Oz terduduk menyesali perbuatannya yang dikarenakan kesalahpahaman.

"Sungguh... Bodohnya diriku. Yang meragukan cinta Alice padaku..."

.

.

Tes...!

Tes ...tes tes!

Butiran air mata jatuh ke lantai... Butiran air dari mata seorang Oz Vessalius yang menyesal. Dan bahagia karena mempunyai Orang yang sangat mencintai dirinya...

Sungguh mencekam...

.

.

.

Semua ikut merenungkan rasa menyesal Oz. Membuat ruangan itu sekali lagi hening.

.

.

"Aku akan minta maaf! ... aku akan minta maaf pada ALICE!" Oz tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyerukan kata 'Alice'.

Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah keluar menuju pintu kamarnya...

selangkah lagi...

BRAK!

Belum sempat Oz mencapai kenok pintu kamarnya. Sharon telah berdiri di depan kamar itu dengan wajah panik dan cemas.

"Sha-sharon?"

"Gawat! Sangat gawat! GAWAT SEKALI!" Sharon terlihat ingin menangis

"Alice... Alice...Ia... HILANG!"

"APA?"

* * *

><p><em>To be Continue...<em>

Hehehehe Bagus gg?


	3. Chapter 3

Jumpa lagi! Nih! Amel sudah buat Chapter terakhirnya, Enjoy ^w^

**Chapter 3**

"ALICE!" ""ALICE...!"

Srak sruk srek! Semua penghuni Mansion megah itu berlarian berpencar ke sekitar Mansion itu sembari memanggil Nama seorang gadis.

"Alice...! Dimana Kau?" Sharon mulai menangis mencemaskan keadaan Alice.

"Tenang Sharon" Jawab Break menenangkan Sharon.

"Alice!"

"ALICE!"

"Alice...!"

"Alice! Aku punya Daging yang enak! Keluarlah kau!" Vincent berteriak tanpa arti

.

Semua tampak panik akan keadaan gadis bernama Alice itu.

Dimanakah Alice? Masih misteri...

.

.

.

Tanpa peduli akan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Oz pergi mencari Alice di tepi Jurang yang cukup dekat dengan Mansionnya.

Jurang yang amat dalam... konon, katanya beribu-ribu mayat dibuang kesana.

.

.

"Alice...! Dimana kau?" Oz memanggil-manggil namanya dan berlarian mengitari jurang itu.

"Hhhhhh!" Oz mulai terlihat lelah

.

"O...z...oz...a..ku..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar samar-samar seruan seorang gadis dari dalam jurang tersebut.

Oz pun memberanikan diri melihat ke bawah.

...

Dan didapatinya...

ALICE ADA DISANA!

"ALICE! KENAPA KAU ADA DISANA?"

...

"Oz...Tolong aku..." Oz berusaha mencari akal untuk membawa Alice naik ke daratan. Namun tak ada.

Akhirnya karena putus asa, ia pun langsung saja terjun masuk ke dalam jurang itu!

Keajaiban terjadi! Oz sama sekali tak luka maupun tergores sedikit pun. Sungguh hebat!

"Alice!" Oz pun langsung saja memeluk Alice erat-erat.

"Oz..." Alice pun memeluk kembali Oz

Oz melihat mata Alice yang lembab karena menangis... ia sungguh tak tega. Apalagi ketika melihat kaki Alice yang terluka.

Ia pun memakaikan Baju Rompinya ke Alice. Di sini begitu gelap dan sunyi... Hanya bulan yang teranglah yang menjadi penerangan.

Mengerikan sekali untuk menjadi tempat terperangkapnya seorang gadis kecil.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Alice?" Tanya Oz

"Aku... mencarimu Oz! Tapi tak kutemukan juga. Jadi kukira kamu ada disini! Maka aku datang ke sini. Tapi... aku terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh ke jurang ini. Aku hendak naik ke atas lagi. Tapi karena kakiku terluka. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi..."

"Oz... Kukira aku akan mati disini... Hiks!"

"Syukurlah... Kau menemukanku, Oz!" Alice pun kembali menangis.

Oz hanya memeluk Alice dan mengelus kepala Alice.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Alice... Karena aku akan terus mencarimu apapun yang terjadi"

...

"Dan... aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah salah paham padamu. Kukira saat bulan terlihat terang lusa malam kemarin kau dan Elliot Berciuman. Padahal... kau hanya ingin meminta bantuan pada Elliot untuk membelikanku hadiah ulang tahun. Aku sungguh bodoh telah berpikir buruk tentangmu Alice. ... Maafkan Aku , Maafkan aku Alice. Hiks"

Sekarang gantian Oz yang menangis. Dan Alice hanya menjawab "Ahh... Jadi itu yang kau maksud kemarin. Hm... Kalau begitu baguslah... Tak apa Oz... Aku juga minta maaf telah melemparmu dengan Nasi " Jawab Alice dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, yang menjadi penyebab Oz tak pernah mau marah pada Alice.

Oz memandang wajah Alice dengan amat rasa bersyukur...

Mereka memandangi Bulan yang malam ini tampak sangat terang tak kalah dari malam kejadian. Sungguh Romantis...

.

.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita pergi ke atas, Oz?" Tanya Alice

"Hmm... Yah... sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu."

Plak!

"AU!"

Alice memukul kepala Oz.

"Sakit Alice!" rintih Oz

"Itu Hukuman karena sembarang masuk tanpa pikir panjang! Dan itu juga hukuman karena sudah salah paham!" Jawab Alice

"Ah! Hahahhahahaha ini memang Alice yang biasanya!" Oz tertawa, lalu Alice pun ikut tertawa.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku meninggalkan jejakku kepada Break. Jadi tinggal tunggu mereka menjemput kita kemari saja, Kok!" Jelas Oz

"Ooh... Baguslah kalau begitu!"

.

.

.

Setelah agak lama kemudian, Rombongan yang lainnya menemukan Pasangan Primadona Kita.

"Alice...!~ Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa!" kali ini Sharon tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia meneteskannya dan memeluk erat-erat Alice yang digendong Break karena Kakinya terluka.

.

.

Mereka pun pulang dan Alice pun dirawat hingga kakinya pulih kembali.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Tibalah hari Ulang tahun Oz.

"Happy Birthday!" Semuanya mengucapkan selamat pada Oz.

.

Tiba-tiba Alice menarik Oz dan membawanya ke beranda.

"A,ada- apa Alice?"

"Kau lupa ya? Nih! Hadiah dariku!" Alice mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berawarna merah dengan pita dan surat yang bertuliskan :

_Untuk : Oz Yang Kusayangi _

Wajah Oz pun memerah. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah Kalung Liontin dengan foto Alice dan foto dirinya dengan tanda _Love_ di tengah-tengahnya.

Oz langsung memakainya dan memandangi kalung itu.

Setelah itu ia memandangi Alice dan tersenyum sambil berkata "**Alice! Kaulah Orang Yang Paling Kusayangi! Terimakasih atas Hadiahnya"**

The End

* * *

><p>Semuanya! Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Hehehehe AmelShinma Butuh komentar kalian ^^


End file.
